f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Formula One Season
, Sebastian Vettel.]] The 2013 Formula One season will be the 64th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It will be the final season of the current 2.4 litre V8 engines, which are to be replaced in be environmentally-friendly and more fuel-efficient 1.6 litre V6 turbochanged engines. The defending Constructors' Champions will be , who secured their third consecutive title at the . The defending Drivers' Champion will be Sebastian Vettel. Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Infiniti Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB9 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Sébastien Buemi }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = F138 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Davide Rigon Marc Gené Pedro de la Rosa }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-28 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey }} |team = Lotus F1 Team |chassis = E21 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Romain Grosjean |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Davide Valsecchi Nicolas Prost Jérôme d'Ambrosio }} |team = Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = F1 W04 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Brendon Hartley Anthony Davidson }} |team = Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C32 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Nico Hülkenberg |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Esteban Gutiérrez |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Robin Frijns }} |team = Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM06 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Paul di Resta |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Jules Bianchi James Rossiter Adrian Sutil }} |team = Williams F1 Team |chassis = FW35 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Pastor Maldonado |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Susie Wolff }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR8 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Jean-Éric Vergne |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Daniel Ricciardo |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= Sébastien Buemi }} |team = Caterham F1 Team |chassis = CT03 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Charles Pic |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Giedo van der Garde |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Marussia F1 Team |chassis = MR02 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Luiz Razia |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= Max Chilton |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1- }} |testdrivers= }} ? }} Official FIA entry list relased on December 1st, 2012. Dates Drivers Confirmed Car launch dates Team Changes * was put up for sale by its owners, and there were several prospective buyers. A buyer was not found before the 30 November deadline, and the team have not been included in the 2013 entry list. Driver Changes "Reserve" means test or third driver * Valtteri Bottas: GP3 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Max Chilton: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Pedro de la Rosa: (driver) → (reserve) * Timo Glock: (driver) → Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters * Esteban Gutiérrez: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Lewis Hamilton: (driver) → (driver) * Nico Hülkenberg: (driver) → (driver) * Narain Karthikeyan: (driver) → no drive * Kamui Kobayashi: (driver) → no drive * Heikki Kovalainen: (driver) → no drive * Sergio Pérez: (driver) → (driver) * Vitaly Petrov: (driver) → no drive * Charles Pic: (driver) → (driver) * Luiz Razia: GP2 Series → (driver) * Michael Schumacher: (driver) → Retirement * Bruno Senna: (driver) → World Endurance Championship * Giedo van der Garde: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) Calendar Race Schedule Calendar changes * Cancelled races: ** The inaugural Grand Prix of America was originally scheduled to take place on June 16th, but was cancelled due to the organisers being unable to acquire the required permits and license in time. Instead, the event will début in . * Races on the 2012 calendar, but not the 2013 calendar: ** The European Grand Prix is dropped from the calendar. The circuit, the Valencia Street Circuit is due to alternate with the Circuit de Catalunya as the Spanish Grand Prix. * Proposed races for the 2013 calendar, and not on the 2012 calendar: ** A race in Europe is intended take place on July 21st. This resulted in a change from the provisional calendar, as it forces the German Grand Prix to take place a week earlier than initially planned. The Grand Prix or circuit is yet to be confirmed, but Bernie Ecclestone states that it will not happen as a suitable venue cannot be found. ** The Red Bull Ring, which would host the Austrian Grand Prix, is currently in a strong position in to host the extra race. ** However, the primary choice appeared to be a return of the Turkish Grand Prix (which last took place in 2011). The circuit, Istanbul Park, has gone under a change of ownership, however, the Turkish Government was not willing to supply additional funds, and cannot host the race. ** Another option is the return of the French Grand Prix (which last took place in 2008). There are two possible venues for the French GP, the Circuit Paul Ricard (which hosted in the 1970s and 1980s) and Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours (which hosted in the 1990s and 2000s). ** A return of the Portuguese Grand Prix has also been proposed. * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix is scheduled to switch back to the Nürburgring from the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits, despite the Nürburgring's financial problems. * Schedule changes: **All races from the British Grand Prix onwards are moved forward one round, due to the Grand Prix of America being dropped. ** The Japanese Grand Prix and the Korean Grand Prix swap places, with Korea the fourteenth round and Japan the fifteenth round. Season Review Pre-season testing: Jerez test After the "launch season", in which all but launched their 2013 cars, testing began at the Circuito de Jerez in Jerez de la Frontera. All eleven teams attended. showed off the pace of their car on the first day, Jenson Button achieving a very strong time on the first day on hard tyres. Felipe Massa set the fastest time of the test on a six-lap run on soft tyres on the third day. Pre-season testing: Barcelona test 1 finally launched their car; and Fernando Alonso returned to drive the after missing out on the first test. The first three days went without too much issues, with a large number of laps being driven, with Sergio Pérez posting the fastest lap of the test on the second day. After the third day ended, it rained over the track, and it rained on and off throughout the fourth and final day. This allowed teams some wet-weather running (and pit stop practice), but also resulted in eight red flags in one day. Results and Standings Pre-season testing Race Results Driver Placings |} Team Placings |} Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2013 Formula One Season